


A Simple Picture

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [28]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Jack needs to borrow a moment of her mother's time.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 9





	A Simple Picture

“Mommy?” Jack said. Gudako turned to face the child servant.

“What is it Jack?” She asked.

“Can you come with us?” Jack asked. Gudako nodded. Jack happily skipped away as Gudako followed.

They walked for a few minutes, before arriving at Jack’s destination. When the duo entered, Gudako noticed that there were already several servants there. On one side of the room was Paul Bunyan, Nursery Rhyme, Janta, and Helena Blavatsky, while on the other Georgios, holding a camera. Jack grabbed onto Gudako’s head and pulled her towards the side opposite Georgios. The rider motioned for the servants to group together, and after a few moments, he snapped several pictures. The other servants were apparently as confused as Gudako was, as they turned towards jack with a look of confusion on their face. Gudako followed their lead.

“What was that for?” She asked Jack.

“It was a family picture. Miss Irisviel told be about them.” Jack replied, a smile on her face. Gudako lent down, and give the child servant a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> day 28, jack the ripper. I have failed, this was uploaded on the 29th.


End file.
